leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mewtwo (original series)
|epnum=EP063 |epname=The Battle of the Badge |prevonum=150 |location=New Island |released=yes |releaseep=EP065 |releasename=Showdown at the Po-ké Corral |noevo=incap |current=Johto |enva1=Philip Bartlett Dan Green Unknown |java1=Masachika Ichimura Shōtarō Morikubo Fujiko Takimoto }} Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a Legendary Pokémon who was cloned from a . The story of Mewtwo is chronicled in the radio drama The Birth of Mewtwo, its animated counterpart The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin, the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back, and the television special Mewtwo Returns. It made a brief appearance in the , notably in The Battle of the Badge, when used it to defeat Gary Oak. It briefly appeared again in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, where it escaped from , a scene also chronicled in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. In the anime History Kanto Approximately twenty years ago, Team Rocket discovered that a was living in Guyana. Many years later, under the orders of the new boss, , an expedition team of Team Rocket scientists traveled to the area to search for a fossil of Mew, and succeeded in finding an eyelash belonging to it. Giovanni hired to clone Mew for him and create the most powerful Pokémon in existence. Fuji agreed, but only in order to continue his research into cloning his deceased daughter, . One month after the discovery of the eyelash, Mewtwo was successfully created and stored at New Island. At this point, it was still not fully grown and lived in a large tank beside others that contained two, two, two, and Ambertwo. Fuji and the other scientists thought that Mewtwo was unconscious inside its tube, but it was able to communicate telepathically with Ambertwo and the other clones. However, because the cloning process requires a strong life force, all four other clones died. Before this, Mew was revealed to have an immortal life force, explaining why Mew's DNA sample made a successful clone in Mewtwo. Over the years, Mewtwo matured and grew confused over its origin and place in the world. After resolving to figure out where it belongs, Mewtwo broke out of its tank. The Team Rocket scientists were happy that they had succeeded in creating the most powerful Pokémon in the world, but that joy turned to horror once Mewtwo retaliated. Realizing that it was just an experiment of mankind, Mewtwo unleashed its fury upon them. Despite the efforts of the security systems that were designed to control it, Mewtwo destroyed the laboratory on New Island and all of the scientists in it. Immediately thereafter, Giovanni found Mewtwo and convinced it to help with Team Rocket's goal of controlling the world. Mewtwo's power was focused as well as restrained by a robotic suit of armor as it performed tasks, such as battling for Giovanni in the Viridian Gym and helping Team Rocket capture Pokémon. At one point, Giovanni, after temporarily (at the time) abdicating the Viridian Gym to Jessie James and Meowth, utilized Mewtwo for what was presumably a very serious matter. Mewtwo eventually became tired of being used by Giovanni. It developed a strong hatred for humans and felt that they were weak and selfish beings who were only interested in power and wealth; it also despised the Pokémon who served humans. Mewtwo escaped from Giovanni, destroying Team Rocket headquarters in the process (something that the Team Rocket trio witnessed, ironically around the time they themselves considered defecting from Team Rocket), and relocated to its birthplace on New Island and built a castle there. Mewtwo then issued a challenge to several strong Pokémon Trainers, including Ash Ketchum. It used its powers to create a storm that would serve as a test to see who could make it to the island. Only a handful of Trainers decided to brave the storm and arrive, including Ash and . Upon revealing itself, Mewtwo challenged the Trainers with its clone Pokémon— , , and —to prove its superiority to human Trainers and the superiority of cloned Pokémon in comparison to trained Pokémon. To do this, Mewtwo used a variation of the used by Trainers. Once caught in the Balls, the Trainers' Pokémon were cloned in a downstairs laboratory. However, before Mewtwo could defeat the Trainers and move out into the world, appeared. Mew and Mewtwo fought at length, ceasing only when Ash—exasperated over the drawn-out and fruitless battling—ran into the fray and was caught in their crossfire, which turned his body to stone. After Ash was revived by the tears of the nearby Pokémon, clone and original alike, Mewtwo experienced a change of heart and no longer sought to conquer the world. Mewtwo reasoned that it would be best if no one remembered the events that had transpired, so it erased the memories of all the people and Pokémon and transported everyone but Team Rocket back to the mainland. Mewtwo and Mew left New Island with the cloned Pokémon to seek a proper place for themselves. Johto Soon afterwards, Mewtwo and the clones migrated to Johto and eventually settled on Mount Quena. To prevent any encounters with humans, Mewtwo frequently used severe storms to make the mountain inaccessible. One day, a bus full of people was nearly knocked off the road, so Mewtwo decided to use its telekinesis to right the bus and prevent an accident. After its actions were questioned, it explained to its fellow clones that a bus crash would attract even more humans. However, Meowthtwo believed that the act may have also been due to a growing soft spot for humanity, which Mewtwo vehemently denied. After a few years, Giovanni found Mewtwo's hiding place using one of Team Rocket's satellites and began a plan to capture it once again. However, this plan was foiled when Mewtwo again met with Ash, who did not remember their previous encounter. Giovanni restrained Mewtwo, but Ash and helped it to escape and defeat Giovanni. At the end of the ordeal, Mewtwo erased Giovanni and his soldiers' memories and decided to move throughout the world, searching for the meaning of its life. Unknown city In the epilogue to Mewtwo Returns and in some openings and movie previews, Mewtwo has been seen wearing a plain brown cape and moving across rooftops at night. Personality and characteristics Throughout the course of the first movie, Mewtwo viewed all humans as its enemy, as Team Rocket's boss would usually rely on it for his evil deeds. However, since was petrified by the attacks of both Mewtwo and , Mewtwo had a change of heart and did everything to make sure that no one remembered what happened. It had calmed considerably since the events in Kanto, and Mewtwo had grown into a guardian figure for its fellow clones. While it still questioned its place in the world, it felt responsible for its clones and was willing to sacrifice itself in order to keep them safe from harm. Its view on humanity was further changed as Ash helped Mewtwo to Purity Spring, Ash claiming that no one needs a reason to help someone. Mewtwo's outlook on life was further influenced by how the spring affected it, as if the waters had the same restoring effect on it as they did on other Pokémon, then it concluded that the world was its rightful place as well. After the military operation on Mount Quena came to a head, Mewtwo had initially contemplated on erasing the memories of everyone involved. However, it took 's speech into consideration, as erasing their memories would prevent the clones from learning about their past, and forgetting would not change the fact that things happen. Mewtwo decided to only erase the memories of Team Rocket—excluding Jessie, James, and Meowth—and departed. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Psychic|1=Shadow Ball}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Psychic|1=Shadow Ball}}|image2=Mewtwo mod 2}}|0=Barrier|1=Counter}}.png|caption2=Using mod 2}}|0=Barrier|1=Counter}}}} * Mewtwo has only used , , and in the radio drama The Birth of Mewtwo, so it is has never been seen using these moves. Pokémon Created was cloned from Ash's Pikachu and battled him. Dubbed "Pikachutwo" and "Pikatwo" by the fandom, this clone was also central to the plot of Mewtwo Returns.}} Chiyako Shibahara |vaen=List of Japanese voice actors Chiyako Shibahara |desc= was cloned from 's . He was the only clone who refused to fight his counterpart. Dubbed "Meowthtwo" (Japanese: Nyarthtwo) by the fandom, this clone was also central to the plot of Mewtwo Returns. He was seen often with Pikachutwo in that special. Unlike the Meowth he was cloned from, Meowthtwo is incapable of speaking human language, as that trait was a learned behavior, and thus not carried in Meowth's genetic makeup. None of Meowthtwo's moves are known.}} battled Corey's Venusaur, Bruteroot. It easily defeated Bruteroot, first blocking its and then using its vines to send it flying. Venusaurtwo's known moves are and .}} battled Ash's Charizard, winning the match easily. Charizardtwo's known moves are and .}} battled Neesha's own Blastoise, Shellshocker. It easily defeated Shellshocker with a single attack. Blastoisetwo's known moves are and .}} ; Misty's Psyduck; Brock's Vulpix; Corey's , , , , and ; Neesha's , , , , and ; and Fergus's , , , , , and . Bulbasaurtwo's only known move is . Other cloned Pokémon's moves are unknown.}} Befriended two, two, and two are three of the original cloning attempts made by , along with two and Mewtwo itself. They were created after Ambertwo and before Mewtwo, but the cloning attempts failed and all three Pokémon died shortly thereafter, followed soon by Ambertwo. None of their moves are known.}} Used to find Trainers worthy of coming to New Island. It has a camera attached to its neck so Mewtwo can see what it flies over and choose worthy Trainers. None of Fearow's moves are known.}} as a messenger to deliver invitations for Trainers to come to New Island. None of Dragonite's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=市村正親 Masachika Ichimura 森久保祥太郎 Shotaro Morikubo (child) (M01) 瀧本富士子 Fujiko Takimoto (child) (The Birth of Mewtwo) |en=Philip Bartlett (M01) Dan Green (Mewtwo Returns) Unknown (child) |cs=Jaromír Meduna |it=Mario Zucca |pt_br=Guilherme Briggs |de=Frank Muth |es_eu=Luis Bajo |es_la=Enrique Mederos |nl=Victor van Swaay |fi=Jussi Lampi (M01) Pasi Ruohonen (Mewtwo Returns) |fr_eu=Jean-Marc Delhausse |fr_ca=Benoît Marleau |no=Ivar Nørve |ru=Олег Куценко Oleg Kutsenko |sv=Stephan Karlsén |pl=Marek Obertyn |hu=Attila Kaszás (M01) Frigyes Hollósi (Mewtwo Returns) |tr=Ayhan Kahya}} In the core series Giovanni's Mewtwo appears in the following games. Its moveset and Mega Stone differs between Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. A special Mewtwo based on the version that appeared in the twenty-second movie was distributed via serial code to Japanese players of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! as a preorder bonus for attendants of the movie. The serial code was available from April 12 to July 11, 2019, and was redeemable until September 30, 2019. The Mewtwo has maxed out AVs in every stat, and has a CP of 10000. In the spin-off games In Pokémon Puzzle League On the Very Hard and Super Hard difficulties of Pokémon Puzzle League, Mewtwo states it is the Puzzle Master and is the final opponent to defeat. In the background of the battle, an image of Mewtwo is seen along with several of its cloned Pokémon. In the manga In the movie adaptations Mewtwo appears in the of the first movie. Pokémon Created Used In the TCG Mewtwo's Dragonite has served as the basis for one card in the TCG. The following is a list of cards based on Mewtwo's Dragonite. Trivia * One of Mewtwo's moves in Mewtwo Strikes Back, , had not yet been introduced in the games at the time. * The city that Mewtwo overlooks at the end of Mewtwo Returns resembles . Structures similar to the and can be seen in the distance. The narrator refers to it as "a faraway city". * Mewtwo had a passing mention in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. When the Mewtwo was created, the Mirage Master claimed, "This is not the same Mewtwo that you're all familiar with." Related articles * Mew (M01) * Mewtwo (Best Wishes series) Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Category:Movie antagonists Category:Giovanni's Pokémon Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Released Pokémon de:Mewtu (Kanto) es:Mewtwo (primera película) fr:Mewtwo (dessin animé) it:Mewtwo (serie originale) ja:ミュウツー (アニメ) zh:超梦（动画首作）